


Goodbye to a World

by cordeliasept



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Inspired by Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Sad Ending, Trauma, based off that one black hole video ending, bit OOC, no beta we die like men, partially set in minecraft and partially in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliasept/pseuds/cordeliasept
Summary: When the black hole suddenly appeared, none of them knew what to do. Dream suggested to escape to another dimension. George wanted to hide. Sapnap insisted to run. BadBoyHalo was torn between them all.And then everything fell apart. Literally.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 157





	Goodbye to a World

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Their personalities here are based off of their personalities in their Youtube videos. I also don't like to ship real people romantically, so everything here is platonic. If any of the Youtubers explicitly state they are uncomfortable with this fic/types of fics, I'll take this down immediately.  
> Though this is inspired from the black hole video, it won't contain direct dialogue because it'll diverge from the real video right away (with the existence of BadBoyHalo). The world is basically them, but they're actually in the MC world.
> 
> I just joined the fandom(?) a week ago because I got bored in quarantine, and felt inspired to write something to get out of my writer's block for my other FE stuff. So here you go! (i wrote this at 12am so sorry if theres any grammar problems)
> 
> Also, I heard they read fanfics, so uh—if you guys are here, hi and thanks for making my day
> 
> Song inspiration: Porter Robinson - Goodbye To A World

"What. The. Hell. Is. That!?"

Bad's voice caught Dream's attention, and he looked away from the smoker towards where Bad was looking at. "What? What's over there?"

"I've never seen that before in my entire life," Bad murmured, turning away to open his chest nearby.

"Bad! Tell me what the heck you're trying to see—" Dream's voice fell. In the distance, only a couple hundred blocks away, was some sort of entity. He couldn't quite identify it, but around it, the extreme hills of the land were being sucked into it like a vacuum, blocks seemingly disappearing from sight. The entity itself was pitch black, no sort of sheen or light coming off it—it was as if the thing itself seemed devoid of light, sucking it in as well. The worst part? It was moving, and towards _their_ direction. "Shoot."

"We have to go!" Bad yelled upstairs, where their other two friends were—Sapnap and George.

"Go!? Why? Where are we going!?" George yelled back, confusion in his voice.

"Look outside! It's like a black hole or something!" Bad yelled back at him.

"Bad, what in the world—" Sapnap ran down the wooden stairs to peer outside the glass windowpanes, staring in disbelief at the entity. "Lord."

Dream checked the smoker and took out the remaining pork just as George arrived below, bewildered. "Bad, what is—OH MY GOD!"

"We can't escape that here. We should go to another dimension—like the Nether." Dream was already going through his chest, taking out any essentials—gapples, iron, pickaxe. "The thing shouldn't be able to travel through portals..."

"We don't know that! We should just run!" Sapnap retorted, having ran back upstairs to take his stuff as well into his inventory.

"Yes, but we stand a better chance if we're in the Nether! Or even the End!" Dream looked upwards to see the black hole looming closer, a pig getting swept up in its clutches before dying. "It _kills_ mobs! And going through to the Nether should buy us time!"

"What!?" George let out a strangled cry, shaking his head. "We can just bunker down or something! Get to bedrock!"

"Are you insane, George!?" Dream waved his hand towards the entity. "It sucked up blocks! We'll just get sucked up along with it!"

"Guys, stop arguing! We have to do something—" Bad was interrupted by a sudden change in the wind, blowing towards the entity. "It's too close! We have to go now!"

"RUN!" Sapnap's voice broke through the wind as they saw their friend leap from the staircase, towards the wooden door that he pushed open (somehow) with ease. "Get to the boats!"

"George, let's go!" Dream grabbed George's wrist, the wind threatening to blow the door out. George wriggled away from his friend's grip, choosing to leave right away. "Bad, get the smoker!"

"What!? Why me!?" Bad was already hacking away at the smoker, trying to disassemble it as soon as possible, but the wind was against his favor. As soon as the structure dropped, the glass began to crack, as if it were about to shatter, the large entity so close it nearly blocked up the whole view. Bad ran towards the door, but the wind was pushing him back, faster and stronger than he was. He was trapped in the vacuum, and he didn't know if he was able to get out of it.

"Bad!" Dream glanced back from where he was on the trees, George ahead of him and Sapnap even farther. The wind threatened to topple him over and send him flying back towards the house, but he barely managed to stand his ground. "Bad!"

"I'm a lost cause, Dream! Save yourself! Don't go after me!" Bad's voice was lost in the wind, but Dream managed to catch it and he stepped backwards, fighting the wind as his iron armor threaten to disarm himself. He could only watch as the world slowed to a stop, the glass windows shattering as Bad fell backwards against the brick walls before they, too, broke apart.

And the last of Bad that Dream saw was his arm reaching out, tears falling from his eyes as he was sucked into the endless void, the rest of the house going in as well.

"Dream!" Sapnap's voice snapped Dream out of his shock, and the man tore his eyes away, running as fast as he could, jumping from the tree as their house disappeared in a swirling fashion, sucked into the endless void. His feet slammed down on the wooden docks before jumping into a boat, paddling towards where Sapnap and George were on another boat.

"Dream, where the heck's Bad?" Sapnap asked him, anger flashing in his eyes. Dream could only stare at him, the memory of Bad's hand reaching out like a bad dream, and George quickly understood what his silence meant. "He's gone...isn't he?"

Dream didn't answer. Instead, he continued to row ahead towards the sea, Sapnap not hesitating to follow him. As they rowed faster, the sound of the wind died behind them, and they reached the calm ocean. The tranquil waters were a sharp contrast to the heavy mood that had surrounded the remainder of the team as the entity disappeared from their point of view.

Only when they had rowed a couple of minutes longer, away from the danger, did Dream start to cry. Hot tears poured from his eyes as he recalled the memory of Bad's last couple of words. It was because of him that he and the other two were able to be saved. And it was _his_ fault. If he hadn't told Bad to get the smoker, if he had just dragged Bad out instead, then...

"BADDDD!!!!!" A sudden bloodcurdling scream erupted from George's choked up throat, and Dream whirled towards where George was only a block away, staring up at the sky, body racked with silent sobs beforehand. Dream wanted to reach out and comfort his best friend, but he had to keep up with Sapnap's speed—who was being awfully quiet.

"Sap?" Dream murmured, his voice threatening to betray him and break. His dark-haired friend turned, and Dream immediately stopped talking.

He had never seen such a torn look on his friend's face before. Sapnap himself was crying as well, eyes puffy from crying, and throat swallowing with bravery, as if he knew he had to continue to stay strong. "Not right now," he croaked out.

"Okay," Dream whispered, particularly to no one, and the trio rowed into the sunset.

\----

"Do you see it?" Sapnap asked as he sat around their one smoker, patiently waiting for their food to be cooked. After having rowed far away from their previous home, George insisted they take a rest, and the other two agreed to temporarily stop by a cliff. George, on the lookout, shook his head. Dream slashed at a random zombie, killing the monster before throwing the rotten remains over the cliff.

"He's gone. Just like that. He's just—gone." Sapnap choked up again, burying his face into his hands. "Why didn’t you save him?"

Dream turned around towards Sapnap, eyes puffy from crying again earlier. The constant flashback of Bad reaching out towards him, begging for him to run yet reaching for his hand, was killing him internally. At the moment, his emotions got the better of him, grief turning into anger. Why was Sapnap being so inconsiderate? Why was he blaming him for not being able to save Bad? Had he gone back for Bad, he would've died too, and Sapnap would be crying over two people instead of one. _He should be grateful._

"Did you really think I could!?" The words were out of his mouth before he knew it.

George turned around, eyes widening. "Guys, what—"

"Shut up George!" Dream spat back at him, his voice laced with bitterness. "If _I_ had went back for Bad, you know I would've died too. Then there would be only you and George, Sap! Think about that! And I even stayed behind somewhat for him. Did you know what _I_ saw as he was being _sucked_ into that _ball of nothingness!?_ His tears, Sap. I saw him reaching out for me, his cheeks wet, his eyes screaming all the words for him, telling me to go. To run. It was the last thing he said seconds beforehand, to save myself! And you!? You didn't even look _back_. Not even _once_." He whirled towards George, ignoring Sapnap's wide eyes of shock. "And George!" At the sound of his raged voice, George winced. The sight of George's frightened face, genuinely terrified of him, made Dream falter. He had gone too far. Collapsing on the ground, he stared out towards the calm waves of the ocean, his eyes threatening to tear up again despite them running dry long ago.

"Dream..." Sapnap reached out a hand halfway, stopped, and retracted it, turning away. "I'll just leave you alone." His tone of voice was neutral, but under that layer of calm, Dream could sense some hurt as well. He didn't look back, only hearing the crackle of footsteps as Sapnap went away.

For a while there was only silence, broken from the crackling of the torches they had set down and the distant crash of the waves below them. George grew tired of looking towards where they had came from, turning instead towards Dream, sprawled on the ground. "Dream."

"Don’t talk to me right now, George," Dream muttered, wiping his eyes furiously.

"Dream." George's voice was more persistent. He moved over, sitting next to Dream and staring out at the distance.

"What!?" Dream snapped at his friend, whirling towards George's sitting figure towards his right.

"I'm sure Bad doesn't blame you for anything."

Dream faltered once again, his anger ebbing away as he stared at George. "I couldn't save him," he replied brokenly. "Sap is right. It was my fault."

"Don't say that. Bad probably knew it was impossible. He'd rather see all three of us alive, rather than have everyone sacrifice themselves for his sake. He's just that kind of person." George smiled down at Dream, trying his best to comfort his friend. "And Sap is just hurting like the rest of us. He'll come back to his senses eventually."

"You weren't even there." Dream rolled his eyes, but managed a faint smile. "Thanks, George. It's just..." He sighed, running his hands through his blond hair. "I can't shake the image out of my mind." George became more attentive than ever, and Dream continued on, voice shaking. "He was reaching out to me, like his survival instinct kicked in, and he wanted to escape, wanted me to grab him. But the look in his eyes—he was already accepting his fate. I wanted to run back and save him. But I couldn't move, even with the wind blowing towards his direction. I just couldn't look away," Dream confessed.

"Dream..." George paused for a moment, before tugging his friend upwards. Dream stared at him in confusion, but was soon engulfed in a warm, tight embrace. His eyes widened at the sudden contact, and he hesitated before wrapping his hands around his friend, burying his face into George's shoulder—despite the difficulty from the height difference. He was tired, he was exhausted and possibly traumatized, but he had George. He even had Sapnap. He wasn't sure if he believed in heaven, but if Bad was watching from above, he knew he would want him to be happy for his sake. To successfully escape and move on.

"Thank you George," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"That's what friends are for," George replied affectionately. 

\----

"Dream! Wake up! We have to go!"

George's urgent voice shook him awake, Dream refusing to want to get up at such an ungodly hour. "Wha-"

Then he remembered. The black hole-like entity. George was supposed to be the lookout.

_Oh no._

"Shoot! Is it here!?" Dream shot up quickly, staring out at the night sky. He couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"No, but the wind's picking up! We need to leave before it gets worse!" George was already scrambling to grab all the torches, Dream checking his inventory to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. 

"Where's Sapnap!?" Dream asked.

"Out cold, right here. Try to wake him up." George was collecting the smoker and the food, and Dream stuffed a piece of pork into his mouth before rushing over and shaking his friend awake. "Sap! Hey Sap! Wake up!" Dream hissed.

At this, Sapnap blearily opened his eyes, confused. "Wha-Dream? I was gonna apolo-"

"Not right now," Dream muttered. "Eat some bread, we got to go—"

"I SEE IT!" George screamed at the top of his lungs, possibly attracting every mob in a 10 block radius. "GO GO GO GO!"

"Which way!?" Dream pulled up a near-awake Sapnap, following George towards where he was jumping from one rock face to another. Dream followed, though more slowly thanks to the added weight of Sapnap, and stumbled through the dark forest, blindly following George. "Shoot, I don't remember where the boats are!"

"I think it's this way," Dream yelled, running in another direction. George turned and followed him, running through thick forest before finally arriving at the beach. "There!"

George didn't hesitate, running towards the first boat and jumping in. The wind began to pick up again, and Dream rolled Sapnap behind George, pushing their boat off. He risked a glance backwards—sure enough, the black entity was sucking up _water_ as well, heading towards them. It seemed to have enlarged in size, bigger and faster than last time.

He didn't waste any more time. Pushing his own boat off the shore, he jumped in, rowing behind George, and the trio escaped the cliff.

"Dream?" Sapnap was fully awake now, staring back towards where Dream was.

"Yeah, Sap?" Dream continued to row, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry." Sapnap shook his head, retying the white headband around his head. "I was being insensitive and inconsiderate. I shouldn't have blamed you like that." 

"It's my fault too for blowing up at you, you doofus," Dream managed to tease. Then his humor fell flat, and he nodded. "But I accept your apology."

"Thank you," Sapnap said. "But doofus? Really? You couldn't think of a better name to tease me as—"

"Snapmap—" Dream blurted out, out of sheer habit, and Sapnap narrowed his eyes in anger. "Oh you did _not_ just call me that. I'm going to leave you behind next time."

"Bet," Dream replied, and Sapnap cackled, and it was as if the world was alright again and a large entity didn't take a piece of their heart away.

\----

"Soulmates?" Dream stared at the misshapen shield that Sapnap had crafted, eyebrows raised in concern. "Do you believe in that stuff?" Nearby, George was focused on fishing for food, the trio having ran out of meat long ago.

"Kinda?" Sapnap shrugged. "I don't know about you, but when Bad died—" He paused, keeping himself from cracking. "—it was like a piece of my own soul was torn away from me. Like he would never come back, and there'll always be a hole in my heart where he was supposed to be."

"I...can see that. But what does that have to do with the shield?" Dream stared at the shield Sapnap had crafted for him, kind of in the shape of... "Wait. Is this a heart?"

"Well...." Sapnap tried to play it off nonchalantly. "If I ever—If I ever die to that void thing before you do, I just want you have something to remember me by. Something good. Not a bad memory like Bad." He slightly teared up at the thought.

Dream's eyes widened, shaking his head. "We'll make sure you won't die—me and George both. We're still a team, even without Bad."

"Dream." Sapnap's voice was very quiet, his feet sinking into the tiny island sand. "I'm scared. I don't want to die."

"I know, Sapnap. I know." Dream vaguely remembered what George had done for him, many nights ago, and wrapped his arms around Sapnap, giving him a tight hug. "We're gonna be okay. You, George, and I. We're going to find a way to stop it together."

As Sapnap nodded, Dream's heart sunk even more, knowing that it was impossible. It was a black hole, and it would destroy anything in its path. With the remainder of his life, he could only do so much to help and protect his other friends. To keep them from seeing them lose each other, like how he had seen Bad die.

From that day on, he tightened the shield around his arm every day, scared it would fall.

\----

"No, no, no!" George screeched as water partially sunk into his mouth, desperately trying to stay afloat. The boats, broken from overuse, sunk into the ocean depths as the black hole, massive in size, roared behind them, pulling the waves. Dream was already swimming towards the ice spikes nearby, hoping to gain some ground. Sapnap was only a little farther behind, the black hole threatening to pull a wave to swallow him under.

He didn't know how it had happened. One moment, they were narrowly escaping the black hole, and the next the black hole has doubled in size, coming much closer and breaking the boat. How he and the other two weren't dead, he didn't know. But now, death was too imminent, too close for his liking.

"Sap! Come on!" As George pulled Dream onto the cold ice of the ice spikes, he heard Sapnap crying out for help as a wave crashed over him, sinking him into the depths of the ocean and puling him back harshly towards the black hole. As he rose again, he slammed into the beachside of the forest they had just left, crying over the wind. "Sapnap!"

"No! Not like this!" Sapnap struggled to swim forward, but another wave crashed over him, pulling him under cruelly. He rose again, yelled "I'm drowning" in a panic before sinking again from another wave. The black hole reached towards the beachside, and Dream couldn't bear to watch. He forced himself to tear away and run on the ice, slipping here and there while George held onto his hand, knuckles white. "SAPNAP!" he screamed, glancing back to see nothing but a mass of black where Sapnap had once been.

Dream glanced down at the shield on his arm. _If I ever die to that void thing before you do, I just want you have something to remember me by. Something good._

He had let Sapnap go again. His death was equally his fault as much as Bad's was. If he had swam out and tried to grab him—

"Dead end!" George cried, skidding to a stop at the edge of the ice spike, waves crashing towards them—small but slowly getting bigger. The black hole roared towards them. George turned towards Dream, knowing it was the end for both of them. Dream stared back at him, and thought to himself: _this is where everything ends._

His life flashed before his eyes. He and the others slapping at each other for fun, nearly killing each other sometimes—George and Sapnap threatening to burn each other whilst Bad healed them up. Collecting blaze rods in the Nether, parkouring around the hellish landscape, laughing all the way. Endless days of fishing and comparing their loot. Mining and screaming whenever one of them found diamonds, or accidentally fell into a pit of lava. Singing themselves corny tunes to sleep as they huddled in their home, comforted and feeling as if there was nothing else left in the world and they didn't care. 

Dream hadn't been so sure about it before, but he was certain that Sapnap's hunch was right. Soulmates.

"Dream," George said, and despite the wind, Dream heard him clearly.

"Yeah?" Dream replied.

"I love you."

And the black hole swallowed them whole.

Dream was suddenly in a sort of dark, dense, space. He could see blocks around him distorting, dissolving into nothing. His hand was still clenching to George, who he could barely see in the darkness. Even that vision was quickly taken away from him, however, as he was suddenly blinded by an endless void. He could feel his body starting to fail him, the nerves in his body frying, and he began to panic.

"We're inside. I can't see. I can't see!" He cried out. "George, I can't see; I'm blind, its so dark...I'm dying."

"Dream." George's voice, distorted but calm, broke through the void. "I'm here with you, Dream. I'm here."

And that was the last thing Dream heard before his entire consciousness died out.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> at the end of this i ended up listening from the inspo track to the less i sexyback meme oh my god why


End file.
